The love we once had
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: "I don't love you anymore" Cody told me what I knew for awhile now but once I heard him say it my heart broke "Who do you love?" I ask him and he replies "Sierra" NoCo at first ends Coderra all in Noah's POV


Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sure me! =)

Note: This will all be told in Noah's POV and Flashbacks will be told in italics

I always loved Cody I knew it ever since the moment I first saw him in season 1 and of course I just couldn't stay away from him no matter how hard I tried and we ended up being being together of course we had to keep it secret from the public eye at least until Total drama was over. But everyone on the show suspected we were together, But only a few of them actually know it to be fact.

"_Noah, you know I will always love you right?" Cody asked me "Will you always love me?" _

"_You know I will" I told him as we kissed in the Cabin back in season 1 "That's never going to change" _

"_That's good" Cody smiled "What are we going to do after this season is over?" he asked me _

"_Be together forever?" I suggested I knew we would last I loved him and he loved me after all "Once the show is over then we don't have to keep it a secret anymore" _

"_Do you think we'll last?" Cody asked me as we lay on my bed _

"_Of course" I assured him "Why wouldn't we?" _

"_When the shows over do you think we'll see each other?" Cody asked me _

"_We can make it work" I told him "I'll come to see you whenever you want and we can call each other and email each other" I sealed the deal with a kiss _

"_I love you" Cody told me_

"_Love you too" I obviously replied _

Believe it or not we found out about Total Drama Action was taking place and they wanted some of us to come back for and even though Cody and I did not get to participate in season 2 the paparazzi were still following us around all the time…Not just us but all the contestants that didn't get to participate so we decided to yet again keep it a secret. But believe it or not our relationship made it even though we lived a fair distance from each other. We kept in touch with a lot of people from the show and I was surprised when Izzy emailed Cody one day and she actually KNEW we were dating. She was the first to know and of course I told Owen, I felt some obligation to tell him as he seemed to think we were "Best Friends" Cody and I seemed to be falling in love more and more each day so when they asked me to join Total Drama world tour I immediately called Cody and asked if he was going, When we found out we both got selected we were so excited with that fact we could be together for long periods of time again.

"_Noah, it's been way to long" Cody told me when we finally saw each other for the first time in awhile I couldn't wait to spend all this time with Cody though I was slightly pissed when he ended up on completely different teams. _

"_I Know" I replied with a smile which is rare for me "This season is going to be awesome" _

"_I love you" Cody whispered to me as he went over to his team and I stayed with mine. _

"_Love you too" I whispered back and I think Izzy caught that conversation as she winked at me._

That's when I first noticed that there were 2 new people Alejandro and Sierra which both seemed to have issues of their own. Little did I know that Sierra would end up being Cody's stalker because she apparently knew everything about everyone especially Cody **MY** boyfriend, Chris says she's some fan girl or something and she has a bunch of sites with creepy facts about everyone from every episode of Total Drama and that Alejandro dude is just…Perfect but I'm not too worried about him he's straight as he seems to love every girl on this show.

We all finally get on the plane and start talking as we take off and that's when I first noticed that Sierra that creepy girl seems to not know what personal space is, She wouldn't back off of Cody for a second and I wanted to spend time with him, So I didn't like her idea of failing to seduce Cody. Finally Cody and I got to eat lunch together even though Harold insisted sitting with us…Oh well he didn't know it was supposed to be a date so I guess I can't blame him.

"_So, did you know that there are over 500 types of Coffee?" Harold asked as he ate some pudding _

"_Yeah, I did" I told him not really caring "So when are you leaving your annoying?"_

"_That was rude…Gosh" Harold told us as he walked away kinda pissed _

"_That really was rude" Cody said laughing "But at least were finally alone"_

"_That's all that matters" I told him "I'm really glad you're here"_

"_So are you okay?" Cody asked as he ate his soup "I mean about that Creepy girl that's obsessed with me?"_

"_Not at all" I told him "Are YOU worried? She seems nuts …Very…Stalkerlicious" I told him and he laughed _

"_I want to avoid her at all costs" He assured me "She knows more about me then I even know about me and she's named our kids"_

"_Oh wow" I laughed "On the plus side she has no idea about you and me so I guess she's a bad stalker"_

"_Either that or were just that sneaky" Cody told me _

"_Speak of the devil" I said as Sierra approached us _

"_Noah" She looked at me "Skipped 2__nd__,3__rd__ and 4__th__ grade and immediately got promoted to 5__th __when you were in elementary school and you enjoy crossword puzzles and nature walks and your favorite song is sk8ter boi even though you'll never tell anyone"_

"_Well I guess it's not a secret anymore then" I tell her kinda creeped out and Cody laughs "So what do you want? I mean I'm sure you didn't just come here to state facts about me" _

"_I'm here to see Cody" She sighed dreamily "He's the greatest thing ever! I know everything about him!"_

That's really the last conversation I really remember having with Sierra and for me that was all I needed to know was that she was a freak and apparently wanted my boyfriend. It started to get on my nerves though because I could never get a moment alone with Cody at all….**EVER** because she was always there rubbing his feet or force feeding him something, the sight of this sickened me but I left it go and I kept telling myself that Cody loved me and he didn't want her and he only wanted me that's what I liked to believe even though I'm starting to find it harder and harder to believe he loves me. The only time we can meet is when Sierra goes into confessional or to actually use the bathroom.

"_Listen, I'm sorry" Cody tells me "Every time I try to get time with you she's there" _

"_I understand" I lie "I just don't like having someone hitting on my boyfriend right under my nose"_

"_Maybe we should tell everyone then?" He asked me _

"_I think we should" I agreed and we kissed for the first time since this damn season started _

"_I love you" Cody told me "I really mean it…Always and forever…Just don't forget it no matter how crazy things get with Sierra"_

"_I love you too" I told him "I know we'll be together forever and it's only going to get easier once everyone knows about us" _

"_Exactly" he assured me "Then maybe she'll leave me alone and we can do a bunch of coupleish things"_

I actually believed him and I was so happy when he agreed to tell everyone about us which he never did and he kept holding it off but he loved me after all so I figured he had a good reason, He and Sierra seemed to grow closer, Well she seemed to be creepier but he wasn't _pushing_ her away like he used to so I figured something was up but I trusted Cody and I loved him so I never said anything to him about it and I hoped we weren't growing apart but something told me we were I was too smart to not figure it out so I guess what happened next shouldn't have surprised me as much as it did…..

_I was walking down the hallway on the plane when the confessional/bathroom door flew open and Cody dragged me inside _

"_Oh wow, this is hot" I smirk and pretend nothing is wrong "I think I like where this is going" _

"_Maybe Not" Cody looked down at the ground "I'm pretty sure you won't"_

"_What are you trying to say?" I asked him already knowing what was going to happen _

"_I think you know" He told me and he knew he was right "I think you knew for awhile" _

"_Knew what?" I asked playing dumb as I wanted to hear the words from him to make sure it was true _

"_You knew for awhile we were drifting apart" Cody told me "You just love me too much to say anything" _

"_I do love you" I told him "I always have and I always will" _

"_I'm sorry" Cody turned facing the sink in the bathroom "I don't love you anymore"_

"_Why not?" is all I found myself able to say as my heart broke into a million pieces _

"_I don't know" he told me "I've been trying to figure it out for awhile now and I just don't know"_

"_You love someone else don't you?" I ask him and again I already know the answer to this and he knows that I know but I need to hear it from him_

"_Yes" He told me "Sierra, At first I didn't like her at all but then after I got to know her things changed, Things like this happen even if we don't want them to, I didn't ask to fall in love with her it just happened" _

"_I figured as much" I admitted "I'm not an idiot Cody, I just needed to hear it from you, I knew it for weeks now"_

"_I know" He told me "I wanted to tell you sooner but I didn't want to hurt you"_

"_That plan obviously worked well" I sarcastically glared at him "Are you together officially?" _

"_Tomorrow" he tells me "Tomorrow we plan on telling everyone, I wanted to clear the air with you first and I want you to give me your blessing" _

"_Blessing?" I demanded to know "No, You don't have my blessing, I don't even know how you could even have the nerve to ask me after all this" _

"_We can still be friends" He tells me and I know that's another lie too "I just want you to be okay with this" _

"_I'm not going to be okay with this" I tell him "Why the hell would I?" _

"_Because you love me" He tells me "If you love someone you need to let them go" _

"_I'm done" I tell him throwing him off _

"_Huh?" he asked me confused "What are you talking about?" _

"_London" I tell him "I'm throwing the challenge tomorrow no matter what it is"_

"_You don't need to be like that" He tells me "You don't need to leave" _

"_I do" I tell him "I can't stand being around you and your new psycho girlfriend" _

I then walked out of the Confessional/Bathroom leaving Cody standing there and down the hallway to find Alejandro peaking into the door where Chris and Chef were talking loudly about the Challenge and how they want Zeke to stalk everyone and freak them out and maybe then they would allow him back in the game, then I see they captured Alejandro so I know he's not going to be in this challenge which made it all the more easier to lose when I had Owen and Tyler on my team who couldn't do shit. I then started bad mouthing Alejandro knowing he would hear it as I also heard them say all losers of this challenge could watch their teams compete. Naturally he voted me off and I got to leave Cody and at least I had my dignity left and didn't just quit the show, I'd rather play it like I lost anyway but Cody knew the truth and that's all that matters.


End file.
